Smogton
Smogton (スモッグトン Smogton) is a skeletal smog assassin kaijin and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Smogton is a tricky character; being very shady but also pretty clever and smart, as well as conniving. Smogton really likes smog and is also into some pretty trippy and far-out music; as well as being into the surreal. In combat, he is a very deadly opponent, being very unpredictable and relying on his deadly smog and hand-to-hand combat to fight against his foes. History Debut: Crazy Smog Gas of Doom! After the failure of Bat Sister's attempt to take down FlamingoMask, Bullets then enlisted the help of Smogton to kill FlamingoMask. Smogton then appeared in Kagoshima and terrorized civilians with his smog powers; up until FlamingoMask (as well as Sagiri) went over to stop Smogton. Smogton fought the the two for a bit, up until Smogton then both fired rainbow eye beams at the two, sending them both down to the ground unconscious. Smogton then ran off, leaving FlamingoMask and Sagiri alone. Smogton then ran down to a secret building and met back up with his associate; Bullets. Smogton reported to Bullets that he managed to succeed into driving FlamingoMask and Sagiri into crazy jerks, meaning that they would fight everything they saw (including their friends), thus making them look bad and turning them against each other. Bullets was glad, and then invited Smogton into the building; as they were now entering Phase 2 of their plan. Bullets then unveiled a deadly airship, in which he enlisted Smogton to pilot it. The plan was to drive the blimp around and pollute the air with Mad X gas, which the Mecha Gang Co. had been working on as of late. Smogton agreed to do this plan, and thus both him and Bullets got into the blimp and quickly got to work. After FlamingoMask and Sagiri were freed, FlamingoMask and the Units then worked together to track down and find Smogton. Then from out of the clouds, a loud blimp can then be seen appearing out from the skies; Smogton had arrived with an airship! FlamingoMask knew what he had to do; FlamingoMask then flew up, with Ayame flying behind with him, they headed up to fight against Smogton's airship and stop him and Bullets from polluting the air with Mad X gas. FlamingoMask and Ayame then flew up and battled Bullets and Smogton on their blimp, doing their best to avoid Bullet's laser turret in which he was rapidly shooting at them. After FlamingoMask then destroyed Bullets's laser turret with a light beam, Ayame then fired a powerful barrage of her energy arrows at Smogton's blimp, damaging it, followed up by FlamingoMask's fully-charged Light Orb to which he hurled at the blimp, destroying the blimp and sending Bullets and Smogton flying. Smogton wasn't down with though, which FlamingoMask knew; so both he and Smogton landed down to the ground and then fought each other. Smogton started off the battle by firing his Smog Cannon at FlamingoMask, sending FlamingoMask back against the rocks. Smogton then ran over and punched and kicked against FlamingoMask. FlamingoMask retaliated by kicking both of his legs against Smogton's chest, sending Smogton flying backwards. Smogton then got back up and then leaped up, taking off hat, and then finally firing a bunch of smog rounds from his smog cannon at FlamingoMask; creating many explosions around FlamingoMask's area. FlamingoMask flew up and then performed a flying kick against Smogton, hitting Smogton hard. Irritated, Smogton then took out his poison gas pipe and used it to blow a stream of poison gas at FlamingoMask; to which FlamingoMask used a light-shield to block the fumes and then staggered back, getting away from the gas. FlamingoMask then threw his light shield against Smogton's head, causing Smogton to stagger back. FlamingoMask then fired another Light Beam at Smogton, but Smogton dodged it, firing his psychedelic rainbow eye darts at FlamingoMask's area, creating some explosions around them. Smogton then fired a barrage of rainbow eye darts at FlamingoMask; intent on driving him crazy again. However, FlamingoMask knew better this time. FlamingoMask then blocked the rainbow eye darts from hitting his eyes again by using his light shield to block the blasts, and then leaped up and bashed his Wrecking Flail against Smogton over and over. As Smogton rolled over from the hits, he then began to slowly rise up. FlamingoMask then gathered light energy from his feet and then performed his Flamingo Kick move against Smogton, sending Smogton flying far aways and causing him to crash land in the waters, making a big splash and defeating Smogton. Two New Units? Gevaudan's Great Counterattack Smogton was one of the many assassin kaijin who appeared during Gevaudan's meeting with the other members of the Mecha Galgen Gang to discuss Gevaudan and Salamander's newest plan. Smogton suggested they should use pollution for all their worths for their plans, but his idea was simply ignored. It was then revealed that Mecha Galgen Gang would get giant robots made by Dr. Borg to combat FlamingoMask and the Units, that way to even up the score. Smogton was also present to watch the live footage of the fight between FlamingoMask and the Units fight against Garuma and the Steamroller Robot at Kaneohe, Hawaii. After the end of the fight, Smogton and the other assassin kaijin were displeased with the results. Because of Garuma's fate, Gevaudan would then go on to warn them if they were all to fail too, they would suffer something far worse. Gevaudan then left, leaving Smogton and the other assassin kaijin to their own. The Mecha Galagen Gang and the Council of Classic Horror Movie Monsters Alliance Smogton appeared briefly along with Zeni Crazy, Bullets and Iron Jack standing besides Gevaudan as he was contacting Count von Lightning of the Council of Classic Horror Movie Monsters. Smogton smoked his pipe and cackled most of the time. After the talk, Gevaudan dismissed Smogton and even considered sending him (or Double Bat) to assist them. Boo! A Clip Show (Happy Halloween) Smogton was one of the many of the Mecha Galgen Gang's monsters that was seen partying at the Mecha Galgen Gang's HQ's Halloween party. He was first seen blowing his poison gas pipe around, smoking it. He then also told about his encounter with FlamingoMask and bragged that he had came the closest to getting him and would have gotten away with it too, had it not been for those "meddling" Units and their stupid "mecha". Following the end of hearing everyone's stories of their encounters with FlamingoMask, Smogton continued to party the night away for Halloween. Abilities & Arsenal Smogton= * Smog Manipulation: Smogton has control over smog and has various smog powers such as: ** Smog Cannon: '''Smogton can remove his hat and reveal a cannon from the top of his head that can shoot smog cannonballs from his head. ** '''Smog Clouds: Smogton can also create entire large clouds of smog into the air from his head and they can also create acidic rain. * Poison Gas Pipe: Smogton can blow out poisonous streams of poison gas from his large pipe. ** Smokescreen: Smogton can emit strong blasts of smoke from his pipe that can create giant clouds of smog, giving him cover. * Strength: Smogton is very strong and can deal with a large group of people with ease. * Hand-To-Hand Combat: Smogton is an excellent fighter in hand-to-hand combat. * Psychedelic Rainbow Eye Darts: 'Perhaps Smogton's most unusual power, Smogton's eyes can become rainbow-colored and then shoot out psychedelic rainbow-colored arrow darts from his eyes. They can be used as missile-like projectiles that upon impact, can create powerful explosions. If Smogton is to shoot these eye darts in his opponents eyes, this will drive them mad. * 'Airship: '''Smogton can drive around in a big menacing blimp that he can use to pollute the air with Mad X gas. The airship was destroyed by FlamingoMask and Ayame however. * '''Teleportation: Smogton can teleport place to place, but has limited teleportation. ** Smoke Cover: Whenever he does this, white smoke will appear to cover him. * Human Form: When needed, Smogton can take on a human form as means of disguise. * Enhanced Reflexes: Smogton has enhanced reflexes and reacts quickly to things before they have a chance to hit him, as he can see them coming from aways, thus making him difficult to deal with long range attacks. * Super Extraordinary Jumper: '''Smogton can jump up to very high heights, to the point of almost being flight and can jump down from a skyscraper or jump down from an aircraft and glide down to the ground perfectly okay. * '''Vial Shifting: Smogton can fit inside a vial and go unseen completely while inside, acting as some kind of secondary disguise. * Reform: Smogton can regenerate and reform lost limbs and body arts if they are blown up or destroyed somehow. |-|Human Form= * Smog Immunity: Due to actually being a smog monster in disguise, Smogton in his human form is perfectly normal to smog and can survive being in a smog-filled area with ease. * Teleportation: Smogton can teleport in his human form. ** Smoke Cover: Whenever he does this, white smoke will appear to cover him. * Transformation: Smogton can transform into his true form or back into his human disguise at will. Trivia (center) and Satan Gameku (right).]] * Smogton is the second one of the assassin kaijin to have come the closest to achieving his goal (the first being Salamander); as he would have most likely succeeded in his mission had Cotton, Unica and Ayame didn't interfere. * Smogton was originally going to debut earlier (sometime before Geno-Bat and Fudaro or Red Bat and Gokibura) but he was pushed back for later as at the time, there was nothing planned for Smogton to do yet. * His name is also translated to as "Smogdon" or more humorously "Smog Tony". * His motif is cigarettes and air pollution. * Smogton appears in the second volume of the Condorman manga. Unlike the other Condorman kaijin, his design goes largely unchanged, the only difference being is that he wears a businessman suit as opposed to his Western outfit like he had in the show. * Smogton appears in the Condorman manga by Makiho Narita (along with Zeni Crazy, King Monster and Gomigon) but with a completely different design. Said design makes him resemble more of a living cigarette with a face on his chest, smoke coming out from his head, some hairs scattered on top, vaguely rocky looking skin and with black feet and white glove-like hands. ** This design was used however for a completely different monster (thus not making it Smogton) in some promotional materials. Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Kaijin Category:Assassin Category:Villains Category:TV Show Character Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)